


The One

by equilibridust



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equilibridust/pseuds/equilibridust
Summary: Hangyul is always be the first for Yohan. From the sweetest little thing— till the most bitter taste he ever had.
Relationships: Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Challenge #8 — Ending with a Bang





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting for day 4 theme: First
> 
> Hope you enjoying this xoxo

_Hangyul is always be the first for Yohan._

About how that man became his first and only friend, when the two of them got lost in a city park at the age of 7.

"Don't be afraid. If we stand up here, our parents will find us soon." Little Yohan said that when he saw Hangyul's eyes that began to tear up.

It took a long time for Yohan to finally understand that the fearless Hangyul he knew was actually so scared— because as an adopted child, he was afraid that his parents would leave him on purpose.

Since then, _he promised himself for always be by Hangyuls' side as long as he could._

_Hangyul is always be the first for Yohan._

About how that man became his first love, for being the reason of thousands butterfly in his belly when the two of them ran home from school through the rain 15 years ago.

"Wear this, you'll catch a cold again if you get wet." Hangyul whispered softly while taking off his uniform to cover the elders' head.

At that time, both of them were still 15. But those little attention from Hangyul turns out to lead a feeling of attraction that somehow no one knows how it ends.

_Hangyul is always be the first for Yohan._

About how a first warm hug he gave, brought a sense of security to the 16 year old Yohan who was so disappointed by his loss in the preliminary round. For Pete's sake, that was his worst achievement in nearly 10 years of his taekwondo career.

"It's okay, It's okay.. It's not your fault, you could try again in the next tournament right? I will accompany you to practice from tomorrow onwards, now let's go get some scoops of ice cream."

So on that day, as an attempt to entertain his friends' mood, they went out together to have some fun till midnight. Hangyul says it's a boys' day out,

_Yohan called it a date._

_Hangyul is always be the first for Yohan._

About how his first kiss happened, when Yohan accidentally tripped and fell right on top of him 12 years ago.

"For God's sake, get up quickly, you're heavy ass—"

"Hey!!"

Their last year of high school. Between Hangyul's growl and laughter, Yohan must endure the loud throb on his chest and a flushed cheeks on his face for their accidentally kiss that seems nothing for the latter.

_But for Yohan, it definitely everything._

_Hangyul is always be the first for Yohan._

About how Yohan confessed his love for the first time, in the second year of college after a long years of tiredness for hiding his feelings.

"Yohan sorry.. I'm kinda seeing someone right now. You know Chaeyeon? Our junior? Yep, that's her."

_A heartless rejection._

Not only being refused straight away, that day as well as being the first time for Yohan to feel the most painfully heartbreak of his life.

 _But that's okay. Yohan had plenty time anyway_.

_Hangyul is always be the first for Yohan._

About how his top list of recent contact is always occupied by the man's name for every morning and night, since Hangyul's move to America 5 years ago for no apparent reason.

"Hey go to sleep now, what time is it there? Tomorrow you still have to work, right?"

"When are you going back to Korea?" _The same questions,_

There's a long sigh from the other.. "I told you not to wait for me Yohan.. I'll be back, but don't wait for me. Okay?"

— _which are always avoided in the same way_.

_Hangyul is always be the first for Yohan._

About how he was the first one to receive a wedding invitation mail, which Yohan sent across another country after getting tired of waiting for the past 10 years.

Hangyul said he's serious with those female juniors. Even that woman did go with him to the other side of the world. But for Yohan, there was always a big space in his heart for that man. Until another man come and go, and the last one invites him to walk thru the altar.

Hangyul was always be the first, but unfortunately— _he was never the last._

_**BAM—** _

"Why!!"

Today's, Hangyul finally came home.

Today's, Hangyul has finally kept his promise.

But at this moment, with tears flowing down Yohan actually bursts out all his anger in the mourning room. There's not many people there, but one woman named Lee Chaeyeon seems to be able to provide the explanation he needed.

"Why?? Tell me why Hangyul only hid his illness to me! Why?!!"

That day, Yohan discovered that Hangyul had never married their female junior— _Chaeyeon_ , who turned out to be his cousin. Never having a relationship, nor a feeling towards her.

Thatday, Yohan just found out that Hangyul had endured the pain for his heart disease for 15 years long. Trying so hard for looking as good as he could, untill he can't take it no more and need a help for an intensive care.

And on that same day, Yohan found out the reason why his bestfriend never say a word about this to him, just as simple as he didn't want to make Yohan worried— because their feelings are mutual.

Always.

_Since the very first._

"Don't wait for me Yohan. I'll be back, _but_ _don't wait for me."_


End file.
